Just Another Horu Story
by Suisen
Summary: Leon Horu wants to be a champion; Kelila Horu wants to be a researcher. They take their journey together expecting something average, but as it turns out, being the best isn't just about how strong your partners are. Because something about being unbeatable can mess with your mind, and there are wounds even potions can't heal.


My older brother, Leon, and I don't look like we're related at all. I've got short, dark ginger hair and small, dark orange eyes. Usually, those are covered up by light blue glasses; I can hardly see without them. Then there's my brother. He's incredibly tall - you wouldn't believe we were only a year apart if you looked at us - with big shiny black eyes and black hair. Curtains match the window in both cases, but trust me, we're a ton different.

And despite that we're siblings. I'm 14, he's 15. And we're about to go on a journey together, so I'm writing this in my notebook for...future reference?

I'll start at the beginning.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and I woke up with yelling.

"KELILA! Kelila, wake up. It's the big day," Leon called. I heard him running up the stairs, too.

"Let me sleep," I mumbled back, rolling over on my bed.

"It's the day we get our first Pokémon, though," he said. I could tell he was pouting from the way he said it. "And Professor Oak doesn't like to be kept waiting..."

"You don't know if that's true," I replied halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I do. Come on, you have to start packing. And you have to get dressed! First impressions are important, you know."

I shifted my position so that I could see my brother, and saw that, indeed, he was dressed well. He had on his usual white, black, and dark red sneakers and blue jeans; however, he also had on a black t-shirt with two dark red bands on the arms, a dark red baseball cap, and a dark red scarf. He had on black fingerless gloves, for what appeared to be no reason.

"You look ridiculous," I commented, stretching and sitting up. "But shoo, I'll...also get ridiculous."

"Good. And I have to approve of it, so it better be good." He literally _hopped _out of my room, leaving me confused and tired.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

I put on my glasses and tried to find good clothes to wear. I had no clue if what Leon said was true, but a good first impression _would _be nice. I ended up wearing a light purple shirt with a dark purple tie, light blue shorts and suspenders, light purple fingerless gloves with light blue cuffs, and light purple boots.

When I came downstairs from my room, my mother and older brother were eating breakfast. A Pokémon Contest was being shown on TV; a pretty coordinator with dark blue hair was competing.

Leon looked me up and down. "That's not bad," he said, surprise evident. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"My closet," I replied, sitting down and taking a piece of toast.

"You look fine, dear," my mom said. "You both do. You know how to get to the lab, don't you?"

"We've lived here for 6 years, of course we do!" replied Leon. "We're walking there right after breakfast. Right, Keli?"

"Right."

"And we're getting our Pokémon then, too!"

"Right."

"And...you're in that stage when you just say 'right' to everything I say."

"Right."

Leon sighed. "It's like you don't even want to become a trainer."

"I want to be a _researcher, _not a trainer."

"You have to have in-field experience if you want to get anywhere!"

"My field is my computer, I've got tons of experience."

"Yeah, but -"

"Let's not argue, alright?" my mom butt in, with that edge only a mother can put in her voice. "Kelila, why don't you wash your dishes?"

I grumbled, having only eaten one piece of toast, but complied with a sigh.

* * *

Leon was out the door before I had even grabbed my bag. "Slow down, will you?" I muttered, rushing out the door in an attempt to catch up with him.

"Keli, I love you, but you're slow," he called back, rushing in to Professor Oak's lab. I decided to walk the rest of the way, as opposed to making a fool of myself a la Leon.

Professor Oak's lab was amazing - everything I'd thought about in my dreams and more. There were assistants working on machines, shelves full of Pokémon books, and stuff I couldn't even recognize. Awesome.

"Oh. You two are the Horu kids, right?" asked a voice suddenly. The man himself, Professor Samuel Oak, turned from one of the computers and stood up to greet us.

"Yep!" Leon replied, loud and grinning. "I'm Leonidas, but call me Leon. And that's my sister Kelila." I nodded in response, still in awe.

"We're here for our Pokémon," Leon added.

"Ah, yes. Well, right over here," Professor Oak said, motioning us to a table with three Pokéballs.

"I know what I want already," Leon said, grinning wider by the second. "Do you have one here, sir?"

"What is it?"

"Squirtle. Squirtle all the way!"

"Right here. You sure, son?"

"Ever since I was a little kid." Oak smiled and tossed my brother the middle Pokéball. Out popped a Squirtle.

Leon kneeled down. "Hey, little buddy," he said quietly, patting the Squirtle on the head. "We're gonna have a lot of adventures together, you and me." In response, his Squirtle jumped up and down happily.

"And what about you, Kelila?" Oak asked then, turning to me. I jumped up, startled.

I knew enough about starter Pokémon to know I had the choice between Bulbasaur and Charmander - neither of which I thought were very appealing. I looked around the lab, in a desperate attempt to find _something _as an alternative.

That's when I saw it - a big-ish Pokémon with a springy tail and a pearl on its head, giving some poor assistant trouble. "That one," I said, pointing, a grin on my face.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews appreciated. Now here's the question of the day: Leon or Keli?


End file.
